UAS
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Gara-gara UAS, Hyuuga Hinata melarang Sasuke untuk mendekatinya. Kok gitu sih? Pokoknya Sasuke jadi galau gara-gara dijauhin Hinata. R&R minna... Semi-M in end story.


Seminggu ke depan, SMA Konoha akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir semester yang dikenal dengan UAS. Jadi, wajar saja jika semua siswa-siswi di SMA tersebut mengalami depresi dan galau tingkat dewa, secara UAS di SMA Konoha tidak bisa diremehkan, bahkan oleh si genius yang terkenal seperti Nara Shikamaru sekalipun.

Dan yang mengejutkan di SMA itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang biasanya tidak pernah berekspresi alias berwajah datar kini dengan terang-terangan menampilkan ekspresi depresi dan gelisahnya.

Karena UASkah?

Oh tidak! Meski temanya masih tentang UAS, tetapi bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan yang namanya UAS. Ke_genius_annya bisa disejajarkan dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak pernah berambisi untuk menjadi juara satu di sekolahnya, jadi pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu santai-santai saja dalam menghadapi UAS.

Lalu apa alasan Sasuke depresi sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan depresinya di wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu?

Hm... itu semua karena...

"Po-pokoknya selama UAS, kita tidak usah be-bertemu dulu!" permintaan yang cukup tegas – meski masih terbata-bata – keluar dari mulut seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Bayangkan! Hinata yang tidak tegaan, yang biasanya mengeluarkan kalimat dengan intonasi lirih kini mengucapkan kalimat tegas berupa perintah larangan langsung di depan sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke yang saking kagetnya kini hanya bisa menatap Hinata tanpa kedip, sehari sebelum UAS di SMA Konoha dimulai. "Ka-kalau memaksa be-bertemu, ma-maka ki-kita putus!"

Kalau Sasuke tak salah dengar, Sasuke merasa ada suara petir yang menggelegar di cuaca yang cerah seperti ini.

Sungguh Sasuke tak percaya kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut sang terkasih. Dan meski Sasuke telah mengeluarkan deathglare dan aura hitam terbaiknya, Hinata tetap tak menarik kembali ultimatumnya, malah langsung pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang tak sanggup mengejar Hinata karena tengah mematung lantaran syok berat.

Oh, empat hari tanpa bertemu Hinata adalah empat hari berada di neraka baginya.

* * *

><p><strong>U A S<strong>

**By: Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, GJ tingkat dewa, Lebay, Humor (?) garing, dll**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ryuna Nonna Fa yang udah ngasih judul buat fict ini, Rani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, dan semua anggota di group Devil and Angel (SasuHina) yang udah dukung aku buat bikin ini jadi Fict meski agak GJ . **

**Happy Reading... **

**Semoga gak mengecawakan..**.

* * *

><p>Hari Pertama UAS terlewati. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika pemuda itu tidak mengerjakan UAS tersebut dengan baik – meskipun semalaman pemuda berambut raven itu dilanda kegalauan. Sasuke bukanlah Naruto yang ketika bel tanda bahwa waktu mengerjakan telah habis langsung lunglai dengan membenturkan kepala ke meja di tambah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, Hm... sungguh tempat yang bagus untuk para lalat membuat sarang di sana.<p>

Sasuke juga tidak akan bersikap seperti Lee, pemuda dengan rambut mengkilap yang dibentuk seperti mangkok terbalik yang menangis dengan sebelah tangan terangkat sambil meneriaki 'semangat masa muda' dengan latar belakang ombak yang menggulung-gulung. Semoga saja ombak itu tidak sampai menggulung tubuh Lee.

Meski tidak bertingkah aneh seperti Naruto dan Lee, tapi tetap saja wajah bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat putus asa dan stress berat. Alasannya mudah saja, karena seorang putri Hyuuga.

"_Aitsu..._," geram Sasuke ketika tidak mendapati sang kekasih sudah lenyap dari ruangannya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

OOOoooOOO

Hari ini adalah hari pertama – sejak hubungan pacaran mereka – Uchiha Sasuke tanpa melihat wajah sang kekasih dan jujur saja pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya akan seperti ini. Galau, takut, uring-uringan, rindu dan banyak lagi.

Dibantingnya buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi jadi pengalih perhatiannya dari perasaannya yang tak menentu karena Hinata. Diraihnya ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya kemudian jari-jarinya bergerak menekan rangkaian nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, nomor sang terkasih, namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, bahkan tak ada nada sambung yang terdengar.

"ARGH!" teriaknya sembari membanting ponselnya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur.

Malam itu Sasuke uring-uringan di kamarnya membuat Uchiha Itachi – putra pertama keluarga Uchiha sekaligus kakak Sasuke – yang sekamar dengan pemuda berambut raven itu memilih untuk tidur di ruang tamu.

OOOoooOOO

Dulu, bagi Uchiha Sasuke, menemukan Hinata adalah hal yang mudah.

Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, tapi di mata Sasuke, Hinata seolah dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan dan cahayanya itu memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Jadi meski Hinata berada di tengah-tengah sekumpulan orang-orang atau bahkan jika gadis itu bersembunyi di lubang semut sekalipun, mata Sasuke pasti dapat menemukan gadis berambut indigo itu dengan mudah.

Tapi itu dulu. Tolong garis bawahi itu.

Entah karena Hinata menyadari bahwa tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang bisa membuat Sasuke menemukannya sehingga gadis bermata seindah rembulan itu mematikan cahayanya – entah bagaimana caranya – atau mungkin karena keakuratan penglihatan Sasuke yang mesti diperbaiki, yang jelas dua hari setelah UAS Hinata selalu tak dapat ditemukan oleh Sasuke.

Seperti kali ini.

Uas kali ini cukup mudah bagi Sasuke. Matematika adalah salah satu bidang yang paling dikuasai Sasuke sehingga keluar 15 belas menit sebelum waktu habis tidak mengherankan bagi pemuda berambut agak kebiru-biruan itu.

Setelah keluar dari ruangannya, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju ruangan tempat Hinata berada. Ruangan tempat Hinata melakukan ujian berjarak sekitar lima menit dari ruangan Sasuke mengerjakan UAS. Dengan nafas yang tersengal, merasa yakin bahwa Hinata masih di dalam ruangannya, pemuda itu berdiri di dekat pintu dengan senyum yang dikulum, karena merasa hari ini dapat bertemu dengan Hinata.

Namun setelah menunggu hingga bel tanda waktu habis dan ketika semua siswa yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hinata keluar, bahkan setelah pengawas keluar dari ruangan tempat Hinata seharusnya masih ada, Hinata tak nampak melewati pintu yang 'dijaga' oleh Sasuke, yang memang hanya satu-satunya pintu yang harus dilewati jika ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan ketika Sasuke melongok ke dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke hanya mendapati ruangan yang kosong melompong.

BRAK!

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mendarat di dinding dekat pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menunduk, tangannya yang terkepal terlihat bergetar menahan geram. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian dari tubuhnya memancar aura hitam yang semakin pekat ketika kepalanya terangkat, di susul dengan suara gemeletukan gigi tanda sang Uchiha benar-benar murka saat ini.

"Hi... na... ta..."

Dan di tempat lain, tanpa dikomando bulu kuduk Hinata langsung berdiri semua.

OOOoooOOO

"_Tadaima_," salam yang lirih itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut lavender yang membuka pintu geser rumahnya dengan pelan. Tak ada sapaan yang didapat gadis itu saat gadis bermata seindah rembulan itu memasuki rumahnya. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya mengingat seluruh anggota keluarga gadis berkulit putih itu tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing diluaran sana.

Lantas, Hyuuga Hinata – nama gadis itu – berjalan menuju kamarnya, menyimpan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar kemudian membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Ah... Capek sekali...," gumamnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli bintang-bintang flourescent. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal kemudian kembali menatap lengit-langit untuk beberapa lama. Sampai akhirnya Hinata, dengan seluruh tekad yang ada, bangun dari ranjangnya, mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah. Mini onepiece biru yang dipadukan dengan legging yang warnanya senada dengan mini onepiece yang digunakannya. Rambut indigo sepunggungnya diikat ponytail. Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. pukul empat sore.

Hinata menghela nafas.

Ujian Akhir Semester di SMA Konoha benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran siswanya. Satu hari ada 3 mata pelajaran yang di UASkan, dengan waktu masing-masing 2 jam pelajaran, dengan istirahat selama 20 menit di selang tiap pergantian mata pelajaran yang di UASkan, maka siswa di SMA Konoha mengahabiskan waktu 7 jam di sekolah dengan aura yang tegang. Siapapun juga setidaknya akan merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa, baik secara jasmani maupun secara mental. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

Gadis berambut lavender itu benar-benar lelah, mengingat selama dua hari ini tidurnya amat sangat kurang dan selama dua hari ini waktunya lebih banyak dipakai untuk berada di depan meja belajar, belajar dengan sangat rajin, terlalu malah.

Hinata kemudian duduk di depan meja belajarnya, memeriksa jadwal UAS untuk besok, UASnya yang terakhir. Tiga mata pelajaran yang lumayan mengotak. Semuanya mata pelajaran Sains, yang jujur saja, Hinata kurang menguasai ketiga pelajaran tersebut. Sepertinya hari ini Hinata akan bergadang deh...

Memikirkan dia akan bergadang membuat Hinata menghela nafas lagi, kemudian ketika gadis itu mengambil buku paket Kimia, tanpa sengaja gadis itu melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang rapi di dekat tempat dia menata buku-buku pelajaran. Hinata terpaku menatap foto itu. Diraihnya foto itu. Foto dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Matanya meredup, memancarkan kerinduan yang sangat akan sosok berambut raven dengan kulit pucat dan wajah datarnya.

"Ah... aku rindu sekali padamu, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata lirih, sedikit menyesal akan tindakannya yang terlalu ekstrim dalam menjauhi Sasuke hanya karena UAS. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan mau Hinata untuk menjauh dari Sasuke seperti ini, tapi mengingat aktivitas kencan mereka yang lebih banyak daripada aktivitas belajar mereka, membuat nilai Hinata turun dengan drastis, meski tidak buruk-buruk amat. Jujur saja, setiap belajar bersama dengan Sasuke, Hinata selalu saja blushing tidak jelas. Jaraknya yang terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, suasana hening membuat panca inderanya semakin peka.

Dalam keheningan itu, meski jarak mereka terhalang oleh meja, namun Hinata dapat mencium aroma parfum Sasuke yang membuat rona di pipi Hinata tak mau lepas darinya, ditambah dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sedikit-sedikit menjahili Hinata dengan sengaja mendekat ke arahnya atau menyuruh Hinata mendekat ke arahnya atau Sasuke yang tidak pernah terduga menyentuhnya untuk kemudian mencium Hinata dengan gencar. Membuat Hinata benar-benar dimabuk kepayang karena ciuman hebat dari sang kekasih dan semakin tidak konsentrasi dengan belajar mereka, bahkan Sasuke sepertinya tidak ingat dengan belajar bersama mereka. Sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinata mengambil keputusan itu, setidaknya dengan jauh dari Sasuke untuk beberapa hari ini, membuat Hinata dapat fokus pada mata pelajaran yang di UASkan meski ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika tidak bertemu – atau bersama – dengan bungsu Uchiha dalam satu ruangan.

Setelah meletakkan foto itu di tempat semula, Hyuuga Hinata lantas menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar, rasa lelah benar-benar dideritanya saat ini. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan lelah lebih dari ini. Perlahan mata Hinata yang memang terasa berat mulai menutup hingga akhirnya mulai menutup sempurna dan terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Namun hanya berselang beberapa detik dari proses matanya yang menutup sempurna itu, dengan sekali hentakkan gadis itu memukul meja dan secepat kilat mengangkat kepalanya dari meja belajar yang terlihat menggoda untuk dijadikan bantal. Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh rasa kantuk dan lelah dari tubuhnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya hingga terasa perih kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat-kuat. Pokoknya gadis itu harus berjuang! Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa lelah yang mulai dengan gencar menggerogoti tubuhnya. UAS kali ini, nilainya harus kembali seperti sedia kali, masuk lima peringkat teratas, karena jika tidak, Hyuuga Neji, sang kakak yang sangat _Sister Complex_ itu akan mempunyai alasan untuk tak merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tepat di depan kamarnya yang pintunya memang terbuka sedikit, Hyuuga Neji menatap tingkah adiknya dengan tatapan tak bisa di definisikan.

OOOoooOOO

Pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah yang sangat cerah dan senyuman yang amat lebar. Orang yang mengenal lama pemuda itu pasti aka melongo dengan mulut terbuka karena tak percaya.

Sasuke yang 'itu' tertawa?

Serius?

Benarkah?

Really?

Hontoni?

Maji de?

Pasti pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh ketidak percayaan itu yang akan menguasai benak-benak orang yang kenal lama pemuda itu – termasuk keluarganya – tapi itu benar lho.

Pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah berseri-seri, senyuman yang sangat lebar (bayangkan Sasuke dengan senyum khas ala Sai atau senyum bodoh ala Naruto) yang saking lebarnya entah kenapa membuat aura iblis keluar dua kali lebih pekat dari hari lainnya.

Tahu kan, kalau orang yang sangat pelit sekali untuk tersenyum, tiba-tiba tersenyum, bukannya membuat orang lain ikutan ketawa, tapi pasti membuat orang-orang langsung ngacir karena pasti deh alasannya dan biasanya alasannya tidak cukup bagus untuk membuat orang lain senang. Dan alasan kenapa Sasuke tersenyum – bahkan sepertinya lebih bagus disebut menyeringai daripada sebuah 'senyuman' – karena suatu fakta yang amat penting baginya. Karena hari ini, hari terakhir UAS terkutuk di SMA Konoha.

Hari terakhir UAS = hari bertemu dengan Hinata-nya.

Jadi tak lain dan tak bukan, hari ini adalah hari bertemu dengan Hinata.

Oh... Betapa... Betapa Sasuke benar-benar tak sabar UAS hari ini selesai dan segera bertemu Hinata hanya untuk memberi UAS tambahan pada gadis kesayangannya.

Huhuhuhu Hari ini pasti akan menyenangkan... Ya, pasti akan menyenangkan...

OOOoooOOO

"Waktu habis. Tinggalkan soal beserta jawabannya kemudian kalian boleh pulang dan selamat berlibur," Ucapan Kakashi-_sensei_ membuat semua muris yang sedang mengerjakan UAS mata pelajaran terakhir, Fisika, langsung meletakkan pensil mereka dengan ketegangan yang luar biasa dan tanpa di komando dua kali satu persatu siswa keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit terhuyung karena kepala mereka yang sepertinya sudah korslet gegara mengerjakan Fisika. Dan setelah mereka berada di lorong kelas, tanpa memperdulikan pengawas yang masih ada di dalam ruangan, mereka langsung melonjak kegirangan.

"AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, mereka - hampir semua – langsung ber_banzai_ ria, namun sedetik kemudian mereka langsung menangis dengan berbagai alasan. Ada yang menangis karena terharu UAS telah selesai, ada yang menangis karena penyesalan tidak mengerjakan UAS dengan sebaik-baiknya dan merasa bahwa masa depan mereka akan suram. Malah ada yang menangis sembari memakan snack dengan garangnya. Tapi Hyuuga Hinata menyikapi selesainya UAS dengan helaan nafas karena lelah dan pasrah ketika nanti tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang pasti akan marah besar kepadanya.

Hinata meringis.

Rasanya badannya lebih panas dari suhu tubuhnya yang normal deh. Matanya juga agak berkunang_-kun_ang. Sepertinya ini di batas kemampuan tubuhnya untuk bertahan deh.

"Ehem."

Deg!

Hinata membeku ketika mendengar deheman itu, apalagi ketika merasakan semua orang yang tadi ribut-ribut menangis dan tertawa tidak jelas langsung hening, ditambah, Hinata mengenal dengan jelas aura mengintimidasi yang ada di belakangnya. Aura ini kan milik...

Hinata berbalik dan dugaannya benar-benar tepat. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di depannya. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi, dan aura hitam yang sangat mengerikan. Dari ekor matanya, Hinata dapat melihat teman-temannya yang ada di sana menatap horor ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke, bahkan Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah pasang kuda-kuda, siapa tahu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyerang _sensei_ berambut ubanan itu.

"E... Eh...," Hinata hanya melambai ke arah Sasuke sembari menunduk. tenggorokannya agak panas sehingga dia tidak kuat mengucapkan satu katapun. Dan bukannya marah Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Hinata yang cukup aneh itu, menghentikan tatapan membunuhnya, dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di tebak, pemuda itu berbalik.

"Ikuti aku."

"Eh.. Uhm.. Ha-Haik..."

OOOoooOOO

"Duduk di sana!" perintah Sasuke sembari menunjuk sebuah ranjang di pojok ruang UKS. Hinata yang masih agak bingung mengikuti perintah Sasuke dengan duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke, kemudian pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil kursi pendek dan duduk tepat di depan Hinata. Pemuda itu kemudian melipat dadanya, memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Pejamkan matamu selama 60 detik dengan santai!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? U-untuk ap –"

"Ikuti saja perintahku!" ucap Sasuke lagi dan meski bingung Hinata menutup kedua matanya perlahan sambil menghitung dalam hati dimulai dari satu namun...

"Biar aku yang menghitungnya, kau tutup saja matamu dengan santai, jangan memikirkan apapun!" suara itu membuat Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian gadis itu merilekskan tubuhnya, tanpa sadar, gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. "Satu... dua... tiga..." Suara Sasuke seolah menjadi lullaby bagi Hinata. Perlahan, Hinata dapat merasakan dirinya melayang dan akhirnya Hinata merasa kesadarannya menghilang.

OOOoooOOO

Uchiha Sasuke memandang kekasihnya yang menutup kedua matanya, tertidur. Dari dengkuran nafasnya yang teratur, Sasuke tahu itu, dan kini pemuda itu menghentikan hitungannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya dengan seksama. Wajah kekasihnya pucat, dengan pipi merona yang tidak wajar. Tadi saat bertemu Sasuke melihat nafas Hinata agak memburu dan tidak banyak bicara. Hinata memang tidak banyak bicara, sama sepertinya, tapi biasanya Hinata pasti akan menyebut namanya saat mereka bertemu.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, tanda ada sms masuk. 

_From : Hyuuga Neji_ _Hinata tidak tidur tiga hari ini. Kuakui kerja kerasnya dengan merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi bukan berarti aku membolehkan kau macam-macam dengan Hinata. Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam dengannya!_

_Neji_

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sms itu dengan datar. Kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyentuh pipi sang kekasih, benar dugannya, Hinata terserang demam, namun dia tetap saja memaksakan diri.

Sasuke memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Hinata harus berusaha sekeras ini saat UAS, sampai-sampai menjauh darinya. Tapi mendapat sms dari Neji membuat Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah hipotesis, kebenaran hipotesisnya akan dibuktikannya nanti saat gadis itu terbangun.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap Sasuke kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. "Setidaknya, jangan bertindak sendirian, _hime_."

OOOoooOOO

Hyuuga Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan gadis itu langsung melihat langit-langit ruang UKS. Gadis itu kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dan merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari dahinya, sebuah kain yang dijadikan sebagai kompresan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan Hinata. Shizune-_sensei_, guru UKS itu tersenyum kepada Hinata kemudian mendekatinya. "Sudah tidak pucat lagi."

"Eh? Pu-pucat?" Hinata tidak mengerti maksud perkataan _sensei_ tersebut.

"Ya, sudah tidak pucat lagi. Lalu demamnya masih ada tapi malam ini juga akan turun, pulang dari sini beristirahatlah," ucap Shizune sambil menyentuh kening Hinata. Menyadari bahwa Shizune-_sensei_ tengah menerangi tentang kondisi tubuhnya Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"A-_Arigatou_ gozaimasu," ucap Hinata dan Shizune-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Shizune membuat Hinata hanya ber-"Eh"saja. Shizune-_sensei_ lantas tersenyum simpul sambil menunjuk ke arah samping Hinata. Di sana, Sasuke tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil melipat dadanya kemudian menunduk, kecapaian. "Kau tertidur selama lima jam, jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, Hinata_-chan_," nasehat Shizune-_sensei_ yang tidak terlalu didengarkan Hinata karena Hinata masih terfokus kepada Sasuke yang masih bahwa kehadirannya hanya mengganggu sepasang manusia, Shizune-_sensei_ langsung minta izin ke luar, meninggalkan sepasang manusia itu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sama, dengan senyum jahil yang kentara.

OOOoooOOO

Hinata kini berada di depan Sasuke, memandang wajah Sasuke dengan seksama sambil tersenyum simpul. Sudah lama sekali gadis itu tidak melihat wajah sang kekasih. Hinata berjongkok, menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kemudian tersenyum sembari memperhatikan sang kekasih.

"Bukankah Shizune-_sensei_ menyuruhmu untuk istirahat?" pertanyaan yang tak terduga keluar dari mulut yang tak terduga. Masih dalam keadaan terkejut,Hinata merasa tarikan kepada tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di atas ranjang UKS tempatnya tadi tidur. Setengah badannya berada di atas ranjang sementara kakinya masih menyentuh lantai UKS. Mata Hinata terpaku cepat ketika pemandangan lampu yang dilihatnya berganti menjadi pemandangan wajah kekasihnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh telapak tangan Sasuke, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Dia malah merasa berdebar. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke-nya.

"Sa-Sasuke – hmmp..."

Tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil Hinata dengan cepat melumat bibirnya dan memaksa bibir mungil itu untuk terbuka dan ketika bibir itu terbuka, Hinata merasakan lidah yang hangat memasuki teritori mulutnya, menyelami mulutnya, bermain di sana. Membuat Hinata kelimpungan dan kewalahan. Perlakuan Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung kehabisan nafas dan tak bisa menahan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Erangan yang membuat logika Sasuke rasanya mati.

Uchiha Sasuke kemudian melepaskan ciuman ganasnya setelah selang beberapa menit, langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, seutas _saliva_ tipis menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. Nafas mereka saling memburu. Wajah Hinata yang memerah membuat Sasuke benar-benar harus berjuang diri untuk mempertahankan rasionya saat ini. Seragam bagian atas Hinata entah sejak kapan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang gadis itu sepertinya selama ciuman panas itu tangan Sasuke berinisiatif untuk bermain di 'sana'. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan.

Daripada kehilangan kendali, pemuda itu lantas melepaskan Hinata dan berbalik, memberi waktu untuk Hinata segera terbangun dan merapikan kemeja sekolahnya dengan cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Hinata,gugup. Sungguh gadis itu masih merasa berdebar dan masih dapat merasakan sentuhan Sasuke di bibirnya.

Sentuhan yang menggairahkan.

Sasuke terduduk membelakangi Hinata yang kini duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang. "Maaf karena tidak menyadari kondisimu," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Hinata hanya terdiam,menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdebar, berharap dengan begitu dadanya tidak akan berdebar sekencang itu. "Neji yang memberitahuku tentang taruhanmu dengannya."

"Eh?"

Sasuke berbalik menggenggam punggung tangan Hinata, menampilkan seulas senyum simpul yang tulus. Terselip ekspresi lega dari ekspresi datar itu. "Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya, memaki.

"Setidaknya, beritahu aku alasan kau menjauhiku."

"Maaf," Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang memerah.

"Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika kau menjauhiku tanpa alasan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke, mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu, memaksa gadis itu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang berekspresi sedih. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi," lirih pemuda itu, semakin menggenggam erat punggung tangan Hinata. Malam ini Sasuke terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ma-Maaf."

"Dan ketika kita bertemu, kau malah tertidur seperti orang mati," ucap Sasuke lagi. "Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat menunggumu terbangun."

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata ketika Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "Maafkan aku, ya?" ucap Hinata lagi sembari mengusap rambut pemuda itu. Dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa hatinya berangsur menjadi tenang dan hangat.

OOOoooOOO

Tangan itu saling bertaut erat. Semakin menjauh dari gerbang sekolah. Si pemuda menggenggam erat tangan si gadis, sebelah tangannya yang lain menenteng tas seoklah dengan gaya preman. Sementara si gadis hanya menunduk dengan muka merona.

"A-Anu Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Jangan pernah memaksakan diri lagi," potong Sasuke, tetap memandang ke depan. "Hubungan kita bukan hanya masalahmu sendiri. Kalau memang hubungan kita tidak disetujui, aku yang akan membuatnya disetujui."

"Hm... ma-maaf, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku benar-benar –"

"Besok, kau harus sehat."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus sehat, lalu kau harus mengganti 3 hari yang aku lewati tanpamu!"

"Eh?" Sasuke berhenti, berbalik menatap Hinata. Hinata memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh selidik. "Besok, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Dan Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya sambil mengangguk pasti.

"_Haik_!"

**END**

Ending yang GaJe amat...

Hehe Pokoknya, hutangku untuk menerbitkan tulisan-tulisan di wall group jadi Fict udah aku lunasi! Untuk para readers maaf kalau kelewat gak jelas... hehe

Tapi dengan segala hormat, saya menunggu Repiuw Anda tentang fict ini...

So mind to Repiuw?


End file.
